Adorus Lovicus
by BeckiebooTwo
Summary: Ron's got a crush on Hermione, but does she feel the same way? *Chapter 2 is up!*
1. Truth

There she was.  When would he ask her? He watched as her caramel brown hair glistened in the light of the fireplace.  The Gryffindor common room was unusually quiet, since it was two days before Valentine's Day.  _Ron Weasley you are going to talk to her.  Pretending to be reading, he sat waiting for everyone to leave._

            As the last few people were leaving towards their dormitories, Ron's best friend Harry Potter approached him.  "I'm going to bed," he yawned. "you comin'?"

            "No, I'll be up in a second." He looked in the girl's direction.

            "Oh, alright, good night." Harry turned around, sulking his way toward the boys' dormitory.

            Now was his chance.  It was just he and Hermione Granger.  _I need to get this over with.  He couldn't help but to stare. To him, she just looked too beautiful.  He knew she wouldn't notice him, since she was – as always- studying.  He closed his eyes.  __Man, I'm getting sleepy…_

_            He opened his eyes.  He looked where Hermione had been sitting.  She was gone… he had, once again, missed his chance to talk to her.  They were friends, so why couldn't he talk to her?  Sure, he could do it when Harry and other people were around, but not alone.  Why?_

He stood up, picked up his book, and walked towards his dormitory feeling very disappointed.  _Next time…_

*******

The next day, in Potions class, Harry and Ron were telling Hermione about their plans for Valentine's Day.  She was getting bored by them and was about to return to her work when-

"Hermione!  Hermione!" called a round-faced boy. "Hermione, can you help me?"

"Sure, Neville." She got up and walked toward his table.  "At lease _somebody wants to learn."  She looked in Harry and Ron's direction.  "Anyway, what's up?"_

"I can't remember how many unicorn hairs to add to my Chortling Potion."  He looked at the bubbly, motley liquid in his cauldron with disgust.

"How many did you add so far?" Hermione asked, concern in her look. "Because, you're only supposed to add five."

Just then, a boy with silvery-blonde hair walked by rubbing the dust off of the sleeve of his robe.  "I see you and that Mudblood love each other so much that she's even helping you cheat."  He put an evil smile on his face.

Neville flushed and cowered down in his seat. "Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.  "There's nothing going on between me and Neville, and I'm just helping him, so I suggest you mind your own business and leave us alone."

"Yeah," Neville added.

"You're pitiful Longbottom," Malfoy smirked. "You always have Granger stick up for you, she must _really like you." Neville backed down further into his seat until all you could see was the top of his vibrant blonde hair, his face now bright red._

"Go away, Malfoy."  It was Harry; he ran his hand through his ruffled black hair, rage in his emerald-green eyes.

Ron, backing him up, said, "Yeah Malfoy, just go."

"Oh I was just leaving," he said. "You all are a bore to me anyway."  As he walked away he turned around to look at Neville and Hermione and said, "I hope tomorrow, no one catches you in places doing things you shouldn't be." Hermione clenched her fist.

"Oh be quiet Malfoy, you're just jealous because there's probably no girl on earth who'd want to date a stupid, arrogant, selfish git like you," Ron said, angrily.

Draco went immediately from a smile to a frown, his pale gray eyes full of ire and embarrassment.  He continued to walk away.

"That'll shut him up," Harry said, snickering.

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said with a sigh. 

By now class was over. And as they always did, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked out of the classroom together.  As they turned the corner, Hermione stopped Ron and handed him a note, and continued to walk with the rest of the Gryffindors.   He unfolded the piece of parchment.   It read: _Ron- I noticed you watching me yesterday, sorry I didn't wake you up, you just look so cute when you're sleeping I didn't want to disturb you. –Hermione P.S. If you want to tell me something, just tell me._

_Huh?   What's this supposed to mean? Ron thought feeling confused._

*******

Later that night, back in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was talking about the party for the next day.  Graciously, the Gryffindor House leader, Professor McGonagall, let them have a party because of how _good they were.  Everyone was especially excited because Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, were planning and hosting the party.  ("I don't know what went through her head when she let them do this," said Hermione.) _

Fred and George walked in front of the fireplace, trying to get everyone's attention.  "Could you please be quiet," they said together, but no one could hear them; the people in the room were talking too loudly.

Trying again George said, "Hellooo, anyone there?" but still no response.

Fred suddenly shouted, "BE QUIET!"  Then he shot off red sparks from the tip of his wand.  Stunned, everyone stood frozen with surprise at Fred's outburst.

"Thank you!" the twins said together.

Fred started, "As you all know, tomorrow is our Valentine's Day party!"  The room filled with an immediate burst of cheering.

George waved his hand to quiet them down.  "But it can't happen unless you help us."

"That means," Fred butted in.  "we need you to bring whatever candy you possibly can."

"And tomorrow the truth shall be revealed," George said with a mischievous look on his face.

Then together they said, "That is all."

Hearing this, the students in Gryffindor common room started babbling again.  People were looking quizzically at each other from George's strange remark.  Ron, noticing Harry and Hermione's puzzled looks, said, "They told me what they were going to do tomorrow."

"That's why you bought all that candy from Hogsmeade last week.  I was wondering what was wrong when you weren't eating it," Harry said grinning.

"Oh Ron!"  Hermione said beaming at him.  "I'm so proud of you, I thought you ate it already.  You're too cute to mess up your looks with all that candy."

Ron blushed.  "And what about me?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry."  She turned to Harry.  "You're cute too."  She pinched his cheek, which left a mark on him.

"Ow!  I'm not that cute," Harry said rubbing his jaw.  They all laughed.

They stood saying nothing for while.  _She thinks I'm cute, Ron thought.  Hermione broke the silence, "Well I 'm going upstairs, tomorrow maybe a holiday, but I still need to study for our Transfiguration quiz.  You all should head upstairs as well."_

"No, that's okay Hermione," Ron opposed.  "I think we'll stay down here a little while longer."

"Honestly, I don't know how you two could get on without me," she said, her hand on her forehead.

"Very well, I presume," Ron said smugly.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said.

"Yes, without you the world would be a better place," Harry chimed in.

"You too Harry."  She couldn't help but to smile.

"Okay, Hermione, we're sorry, we'll never do it again," Ron said.

"Alright, I'm trusting you two.  See you tomorrow."  And with that, she walked away.

"Goodnight," the two boys called together.

They turned around and sat in the two chairs in the near the fireplace.  Ron was watching the dancing flames of the fire, thinking about Hermione and how much he wanted to be with her.  He thought about holding her in his arms.  He imagined her face, her big brown eyes looking at him. _Such a sweet face._

While Ron continued to reminisce, Harry finally asked, "So what _are we doing tomorrow?"_

Ron jumped awake from his daydream. "What?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

Ron answered, "Oh, well, they didn't tell me _exactly what we were doing, but they said we will find out who everyone likes."_

"Oh."  Harry seemed satisfied with the answer, when another question popped in his head.  "Who do _you like?"_

Ron's heart pounded against his chest at Harry's unexpected question.  He didn't want to tell him about Hermione because he was scared of what Harry would think.  What was he to do?  A question like that required an answer.  But he decided he would try anyway.

"Well?"  Harry said impatiently.

"Uh, nobody," Ron said quickly.

Ron started to stare at the fire again.  "Oh come on, you have to like _somebody." Harry looked around.  "Okay, I'll guess."_

Ron looked up.  "I'm telling you, I don't like anybody!"

Harry ignored him.  "Is she in Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"Slytherin."

"No."

"Than it must be Gryffindor."

"No!"

Harry continued to ignore him.  "Is it Lavender?"

"No, Harry I-"

"Parvati?"

"No!"

"Angelina?"

"No."  Ron was beginning to get quite impatient.

"Katie?"

"NO!"

"Alicia?"

"Harry!"

Then Harry said coolly, "It's Hermione then."

Ron choked.  The words he wanted to say couldn't reach his mouth.  He decided he wouldn't fight anymore.  Feeling vanquished he said, "How did you know?"

"Well for one thing, your face turned almost as red as your hair when I said her name!" he said in an "it's obvious" tone.  "And since there aren't any other girls I know, and unless you like boys," he smirked.  "you like Hermione."

"Well can you not tell anybody?" Ron said in a pleading voice.

"Okay Ron, I won't tell."

He sighed.  "Good.  Now that you got your answer, let me ask you, who do _you like?"_

"You'll have to find out tomorrow."

Feeling upset, he said, "That's not fair, I told you."

Rejecting Ron's comment he said, "No you didn't, I guessed."

Ron sighed. "Well there's no use in trying.  I'm going to bed."

"Okay.  I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright."  As Ron got out of the chair, he realized, _Tomorrow, somehow, everyone will know that I like Hermione.  The thought caused him to flop back down in his seat._

Harry turned.  Looking worried he asked, "Are you okay?"

Ron scrambled to his feet.  "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he lied.

"Okay," Harry said doubtfully.

Once Ron got to the door of his room, feeling nervous, scared, and excited for the day to come, he thought, _Tomorrow will be an interesting day indeed._


	2. The Party

"Adorus Lovicus" chapter 2  
  

"This is it, huh, Ron?" Harry said excitedly, nudging Ron in his ribs.  "Do you think she likes you back?"

"Shhh!" Ron snapped at Harry.  "She might hear you."

The Valentine's Day feast was almost over now, and Harry and Ron were trying to smuggle as many heart-shaped sugar cookies as they could before all the food vanished.

"Do you think that's enough?" Harry asked, putting the cookies in his pocket.

"Yeah, 'ats penty."  Ron said, stuffing one of the cookies in his mouth.

"Come on, it's time to go," beckoned Hermione, coming from behind them.

The students from other houses were looking suspiciously at all the Gryffindors as they got up at once and headed out of the Great Hall and down the corridor.  "Too bad they don't get a party as big as we do," Ron said.

"Well it's not so bad for _everyone, "  Harry said, looking at the Slytherin table._

"Oh yeah."  Ron chuckled. 

"Stupid idiot doesn't deserve a party," Harry said.

"Harry, don't start.  Today's about _love, not __hate," said Hermione._

"Yeah, but when it comes to Malfoy- it doesn't matter what day it is," Ron said.

"Oh, come on guys," Hermione said as everyone approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  "Let's not think about him now."

Looking rather irritated, the Fat Lady asked, "Password?"

Fred said eagerly, "Pickled talons."  The portrait door swung open. After each person climbed through the portrait hole, everyone stood transfixed, gawking at what used to be the normal common room.  The room's armchairs were now replaced with comfy loveseats.  Everything was colored pink and red, including the fire.  There was heart-shaped confetti on the floor, and bowls full of assorted sweets were on the tables.  In each corner of the room, there were statues of Cupid magicked to play music with their harps.

"The house-elves did a pretty good job," George said, looking around with approval.  Hermione snorted.

"Well are you going to stand there goggling, or are you going to sit down?" Fred said, motioning his hands toward the chairs.

All the students made their way toward the chairs.  The girls sat with girls, and boys sat with boys.  Harry and Hermione, however, sat with each other across from Ron, who was accompanied by Neville. He obviously didn't have anywhere else to sit.

"Oh, I can't wait until we start.  I wonder what we're going to do.  I've never done something like this on Valentine's Day before," Hermione said excitedly.

"Well," Harry said, sneaking Ron a sly look.  "I think it'll be rather, _interesting."_

"Yeah," Ron agreed.  "You never know what Fred and George ha-"

Ron was interrupted by a loud yell coming from next to him.  Everyone's heads turned to see what was going on.  After having taken a bite out of a purple sweet, Neville's skin had turned a shade of pink and was covered in red spots.

Neville stood with his hands to his face, squealing with trepidation.  While other students laughed, Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Neville!" Hermione said, struggling with his arms.  "Calm down!" He continued to move, until Hermione pulled out her wand and said, "_Stupefy!"  Neville suddenly froze and fell flat on his back. _

After Hermione revived him, Neville stood dazed.  Fred and George walked toward them laughing.  "What is this?" Neville asked, staring bug-eyed at his new complexion.

"Whatcha do this time?" Ron asked the twins.

"Well we needed _somebody to try out our new Camouflage Bath Buns," George said._

"And your lucky friend here was the first to try it!" Fred said, pointing to Neville.

"Seems to have worked, doesn't it?" George said.  "You see, it changes your skin two different colors when you bite it."

"We chose pink and red as the colors for this one, sorta fits the season don't you think?" Fred said.

"Yeah, okay.  Now that you've had your little moment of fun, can we get the party started?" Ron beseeched.

"_Alright, alright. E-"_

Ron cleared his throat to get twin's attention. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah," Fred snatched the bath bun from Neville.  "I'll be taking that, thank you."

"Fred!"

"I was only joking!  I'll turn your friend back to normal," he turned to Neville. "_Normalus!"  Neville's skin turned back to its original state._

"Thank you," Ron said sitting back down.  "_Now can we start the party?"_

"Sure," George said. He raised his voice so everyone could hear. "Okay, everyone, we're ready!  Now we shall start with Fred reciting a poem!"

Fred snapped his fingers.  The firelight dimmed.  Two of the Cupids' harps turned into saxophones, while the other Cupids' harps turned into basses.  A second later they started playing jazz music.  George transfigured a pillow into a pair of bongos. 

"This poem is for that foxy lady Angelina," Fred started as he pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.  The seventh year girl giggled with her friends.  He cleared his throat and spoke with a strained voice, "Oh Angelina you're so fine," _Bang, bang, bang was the sound George made with his bongos. "You're so fine you blow my mind," __Bang, bang, bang.  "Hey Angelina," __Bang, bang, bang. "Hey Angelina. Thank you."  Everyone clapped softly._

Fred snapped his fingers again.  The fire lit back up, and the Cupids' jazz instruments changed back into harps.  George turned the bongos back into a pillow.  Fred removed his sunglasses and tossed them to Angelina, who caught them and showed her gratitude by blowing him a kiss.

"Okay," George said, speeding things along.  "Now we shall have my little sister sing a song.  Ginny?"

A small red-haired girl stood up and walked to the middle of the common room.  She looked around smiling, then said, "I wrote this song myself, I hope you like it."  She took a breath and started to sing.

"_Oh boy, you are the one._

_When I am with you, we have lots of fun._

_Boy I would like to tell you how I feel._

_The secrets I have in my heart, I have to reveal._

_Because I love you, boy,_

_You are the sun when it's dark,_

_You are the one who stole my heart._

_Boy, I love you…"_

As Ron watched Ginny sing he thought, _Wow, I never knew she could sing like that; she's really good.  I wonder who the song is for._

About a minute later, the song was over.  Everyone in the common room applauded loudly.  Ginny's small grin turned to a big smile.  She walked toward Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"You were really good," Harry said, beaming at Ginny.

"Yeah, you were great!" Hermione added, nodding her head in agreement.

"Thanks," Ginny said modestly.

"Who was the song for?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's a secret," she said blushing slightly.

"Oh, yeah, okay," he said grinning.

"Ginny!" called a fourth year girl.  "Come here!"

"Later," she told the four of them.

"See you," they said together as she walked away.

"This is boring, when are we gonna get to the good stuff?" Harry asked as he yawned, putting his arms behind his head.

His question was answered when Fred and George stood up again.  George started, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready for the main event."

All the people who were talking immediately hushed up to listen.  Fred said, "Now I'm pretty sure none of you have heard of this spell because it's an old spell used in Medieval times to help the children find out if they really loved and were loyal to their parents."  Everyone started to look at each other with interest.  He continued, "See, what happens is, you say the words 'Adorus Lovicus', then your wand starts to glow blue.  Then, you walk around the room, the closer you get to the person you like, your wand glows closer to red.  If you like no one or if they're not in a fifty-meter radius, then your wand turns black."  He paused.  "Let me show you what I mean.  Fred?"

Fred walked in front of George.  He said, "Everyone, watch carefully."  He took out his wand and said, "_Adorus Lovicus!"  As George said, his wand started to glow.  He walked around as if he didn't know where to go.  He stopped in front of a 6th year girl, his wand turned purple, and the girl blushed.  He continued to walk until he stopped in front of another girl, Angelina, and his wand turned a very bright red._

She smiled up at him.  "Hello," she said.

"Angelina, would you do me the favor of being my girlfriend?"

"Oh, sure," she said nonchalantly.

Fred stood up and walked back to where George was standing. "See, easy as pie."

Suddenly, a look of understanding dawned on everyone's faces.  "And if the person you like says yes," George started.  "Then you're all set, but if they say no, well, then, you're not."  

Ron looked at Hermione.  She looked at him; they smiled at each other.  He turned away as felt himself blush.  _What's she thinking?_

"I don't want to play," Neville moaned.

"You have to, Neville," Harry said, looking lively. "If Ron, Hermione, and I are playing, you have to play."

"I'm playing too," Ron said, sounding astonished.

"Yeah," Hermione said playfully.  Turning to Neville, she said, "Come on, Neville, please?"

"Oh, okay," he said, giving in.

The four of them looked up when George started to speak.  "Who wants to go first?"

There was a pause.  Everyone looked around for raised hands, when suddenly-

"I'll do it!"  Everyone's heads turned to Lee Jordan.  He stood up.  "It's adorus lovicus, right?"  Fred and George nodded.  He took out his wand.  "_Adorus Lovicus!"  Same as Fred's wand, it started to glow, except it turned red-orange.  He turned around.   He was pointing at Katie Bell.  "You wanna be my girlfriend?"_

She said, "I don't know, I'll think about it."

He sighed, "Okay."  He sat back down.

A few more people went, and to Ron's amazement, most of the not liking anybody.  None of the first or second years went, Ron thought because they were all too shy.

"Next?" Fred asked after everyone found out that John Smith liked Poca Hauntas. [A/N: Just my own little touch of humor ^_^]

Ginny raised her hand. "I'll go."  She stood and took out her wand.  "_Adorus Lovicus!"  Her wand glowed purple._

She walked in one direction as her wand glowed closer to red.  _I wonder who she likes, Ron thought._

Finally as her wand turned red, she was in front of a boy with a bulge in his pocket, indicating there was a camera in that spot…

_Colin?, Ron thought with his mouth open._

"Why are you so surprised?" Hermione asked as if to read his mind.

"You knew," he asked

"Yeah, she told me yesterday."

"Oh."

"Colin!?" Harry blurted out loud.  "That annoying little-"

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"What?  How would you feel if someone followed you practically everywhere you go taking pictures when you least expect it?"

Hermione seemed as if she couldn't respond to that.  She simply sighed and turned away.

"Next?" said George.

Ron, being in a joking manner at the time, raised Neville's hand.  "He'll do it."

Neville snatched his hand away.  "No I won't!"

"You'll have to go anyway, so just go now," Ron said.

Neville whined as he stood up.  He took a deep breath and said, "_Adorus Loovicus!"  That made pink roses spring out of his wand.  A few people started giggling.  He blushed._

"Neville?" Hermione said.  "It's adorus _lovicus."_

He nodded.  "_Adorus Lovicus!"  His wand glowed yellow.  He walked around stepping on people's toes along the way.  He finally approached Parvati Patil._

"Um, hello, Parvati."  He started to blush.

Parvati started giggling madly with her friend, Lavender.  "Yes?"

"Um, w-would you b-be my-my g-girlfriend?"

She looked around with a big smile on her face and said, "Yes."

Neville looked as if he could faint.  "R-really?"

"Yeah!" Parvati said.  "I've been meaning to ask you, but I was too scared."

Neville looked at Ron across the room.  Ron gave him a thumbs up sign.  Neville sat next to Parvati after she shooed Lavender off.

"Wow, I never would have suspected Neville liking Parvati, and her actually liking him back!" Harry said amazed.

"Yeah, they make a really cute couple," Hermione said.

"When are you all going?" Ron asked.

"When are _you going?" Harry retorted._

"Okay, how about you go, then I go, then Ron goes," Hermione said, pointing to each person she was talking about.

"Fine with me," Harry said, crossing his arms.

Two more people went.  George said, "Next?"

Harry slowly raised his hand, "I'll go."

He stood abruptly.  He took out his wand and said, "_Adorus Lovicus!" His wand glowed blue.  He made his way across the room weaving through the chairs and tables._

He finally approached a girl with cocoa-colored skin, medium length dark brown hair and eyes, and black glasses. [A/N: an exact description of me! ^_^]  She looked up.

"Hi," she said, her soft voice echoing in the silence of the room.

Harry had a look of nervousness on his face.  "Hi, um, you wanna go with me?"

"Well," she said as loud as her tiny voice could muster.  "I would, but I don't know you all that well.  Perhaps we could start as friends, and get to know each other.  Do you even know my name?"

Harry shook his head.  She said, "Well it's Crystal, Crystal Dell." [A/N: Not my name.]

"Crystal," he repeated to himself.  "Got it.  Well hello Crystal, nice to meet you."  He shook her hand.  She smiled.  He walked back to sit with Hermione.

"You like Crystal?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"You know her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Ginny introduced me to her about three days ago… You know, we're very much alike."

"Unfortunately," Ron mumbled to himself.

"What?" she asked glaring at him.

"Uh… Isn't she from America?" he asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Yeah, she said she was from Chicago," she explained, the tense look melted away from her face.

"You sure know a lot about her," Harry said skeptically.

"Well, we talk," Hermione said.

During their conversation, a third year took their turn.  "Next?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, as she raised her hand.  "I'll go!"

She stood up and walked in front of the fireplace next to George.

"All right Ron, this is it," Harry said, pointing to Hermione.

"Yeah," he said weakly.  He had a stomachache from anxiety; he felt like he had to throw up.

Hermione said, "_Adorus Lovicus!"  Ron jumped at her words._

"Don't be so nervous, Ron," Harry consoled.

Ron took a deep breath and relaxed.  He watched Hermione walk back across the room.  He couldn't tell, but it seemed as if she were looking at him.  A little bit of hope fleeted through him.  As she came closer, her wand turned yellow.  Closer, orange…

"Hey Ron, looks like she's walking toward you," Harry said smiling.  And to Ron's amazement, he was right.  Hermione, _his Hermione stood there next to him, her wand was red.  He had never felt so happy in his life; all he wanted to do was kiss her._

"Hello," Hermione said.

Inside of Ron's love stricken mind, he thought, _Yes, speak my angel, confess your love to me.  He beamed at her; all he wanted was to hear his name._

"Seamus."  

Ron's heart froze.  He didn't realize Seamus and Dean were sitting behind him.  The world around him crashed.  The hope that flooded through him- vanished.  The happiness inside him- gone.  He couldn't stand to be around people now, for they were the cause of his sudden sadness.

He got up.  "Where are you going?" Harry called after him.

Ron turned to look at Harry.  He said nothing; he just stood with a quivering lip, then continued to walk away.

He ran upstairs, down the hall, and into his room.  He flopped himself onto his bed.  _Why?, he thought.  __Why, I thought she liked me!_

"Why?" he moaned aloud.  He hit his pillow with each 'why'.  "Why, why, why, why, why-"  He stopped as he heard the door creak open.  He looked up.  Hermione poked her head in.

"Ron?"

"Go away," he said as he hid his head in his pillow.

"Ron," she said as she walked in.  "Ron, Harry told me what you said yesterday-"

"I thought you liked me," he spat as he sat up.  He wiped his eyes.

"Stop that, your eyes are already red enough."

"Since when did you care?"

"Since always.  Ron, don't be like this," she said as she sat down on the edge of his bed, not facing him.

An uncontrollable anger rushed through him; the result of mixed feeling and emotions.  "Don't be like what, huh?" he yelled through gritted teeth.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Mad!?  Why shouldn't be mad?  First of all you don't like me, sec-"

Hermione turned around.  "Well what do you think the letter was for?!  I knew something was up.  That's why I wrote that if you had something to tell me, to just tell me.  But stubborn old Ron didn't.  So you can't be mad at anybody but yourself."

Ron finally came at ease.  He knew she was right.  His tone returned to normal.  "You're right, _as always, but Seamus?  Of all people?_

She scooted close to Ron.  She stared into his eyes.  She said in a soft voice, "Well Fred and George aren't the only ones who can crack a joke."

Then she leaned over and kissed him. Ron couldn't believe what was happening to him.  _Hermione's kissing me! ...Wow she's a good kisser.  He kissed her back._

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.  About a minute later, the sweetest moment of Ron's life ended.

He stared blankly at her.  "You- you- you kissed me!"

"Of course I kissed you.  I like you," she said.

"Well, why did you fake me out like that?" he asked.

"Well, that's what you do when you're in love."  Then she kissed him again.

A few seconds later, they didn't realize Harry walked in.  "Hey, Ro-"  He looked at the two of them, with his mouth open.  He smiled to himself then quietly closed the door.

The two finally pulled away from each other.

"You're a good kisser," Ron complemented.

"That's what you get from years of practice," she replied.

"What?!"

"I'm just messing with you, I guess it's just a God-given talent."

"You're in a very joking mood today," he said astonished.

"Well," she said removing the fringe from his eyes.  "I've decided to take everybody's advice."

"Everybody?"  
Yeah.  'Lighten up Hermione', 'Have some fun Hermione'."

"Oh," he said, finally understanding.  Another thought popped in his head.  "Does Seamus know that you really don't like him?"

"Yeah, I told him after you ran upstairs," she said grinning.

Ron thought about what to do now.  He's never been with a girl like this.  They'd made up (and _out), now what?  "Do you want to go back down to the party?"_

"Why don't we just stay here and talk," she said.  "There's so much we don't know about each other."

And they did.  They talked about Ron's life having five older brothers, and Hermione's life having dentists as parents.  They learned things that only the closest of friends would tell each other.  This made Ron feel giddy inside.

After about two hours of intimate conversation, Ron heard muffled yelling.  The boys were coming upstairs.  "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"The guys are coming, you have to go."

She stood up.  "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."  He hesitated, then kissed her on the cheek.  She left the room.

That night, Ron lay in his bed thinking.  He was so happy, he couldn't believe his luck.  As he drifted off to sleep he thought, _Today was truly the best day of my life._

The End.

Author's Note:  I would really like comments on how to improve my writing.  And I plan to come up with an alternate ending to this story; I'm not too crazy about this one.   Thanx!!

BeckiebooTwo 


End file.
